B-Daman: The Adventures of Ken
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: This story takes place in a setting I made up, chronicling the adventures of an aspiring B-Der named Ken, who dreams of making his mark among the very best in the world. On his journey, he will meet new friends, exciting challenges, humorous moments, and formidable foes. All-OC characters, and references to other iterations of B-Daman will be included. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

B-Daman: The Adventures of Ken

Disclaimer: I do not own the B-Daman franchise (Takara-Tomy does), but I do own the scenario I came up with in this story.

* * *

** Prologue**: The Sport of B-Daman

The year is 199X…

The mysterious isle of Biidama Jima, after many long years of isolation, has finally opened its borders…

And with it, an ages-old sport was introduced to the entire world!

The sport of B-DAMAN!

B-Daman is where players, or "B-Ders", use customizable marble-shooting figures, also called B-Daman, to compete in a variety of challenges, usually based on shooting down targets for points with the marbles, or B-Dama. It became wildly popular with players of all ages, even grown-ups surprisingly. Not only just that, but various hobby shops and toy stores have also been stocking up on and retailing B-Daman products, as well. A sanctioning body was founded for the sport, headquartered on Biidama Jima, known as the **Worldwide B-Daman Committee** (**W.B.D.C.** for short). The W.B.D.C., since its formation, began hosting B-Daman tournaments in all corners of the globe, events to promote the sport, and giving out exclusive prizes. But…! The biggest tournament of them all is the W.B.D.C.'s yearly **B-Daman World Championships**, where only the best B-Ders, one of each nation, gather to Biidama Jima, in competition to win a beautiful golden trophy, honor and glory for the winning nation, and the title of the World's #1 B-Der.

However, not even the sport itself is without any incident whatsoever, and there was one that would forever change the history of B-Daman as all of its participants would know it. It is in the 5th Annual B-Daman World Championships, and its two finalists were competing in the final challenge, where they have to knock down as many as their opponent's target pins as possible within the time limit. One of the finalists, a Japanese B-Der named Danma Tetsuo, pitted against the American B-Daman Champion, Keith Ellis Nicholas, did something in the final challenge that no-one, not even the Honorable Three Elders of the island, who also attended the Championships as judges, would expect; He used a powerful shooting technique called a Super-Shot, which he named the "**Shining Scatter-Burst**", which involved him firing a B-Dama at his opponent's targets, glowing brightly and splitting into a three-way energy blast like shotgun pellets.

Keith was defeated through this technique, earning Danma's homeland of Japan the victory. However, it wasn't Japan's victory that made the news on that fateful day; it was the Shining Scatter-Burst technique. It was known among the denizens of Biidama Jima that one in any large number of B-Ders would end up acquiring a Super-Shot with his/her B-Daman. However, no B-Der, not even the best on their island, was shown to have gained a Super-Shot to speak of in years. Plus, only certain types of B-Daman are capable of firing them. The moment the Three Elders witnessed Tetsuo's technique, they knew that the newly-crowned World's #1 B-Der and his B-Daman were something special. After the World Championships came to a close, the Three Elders invited Danma to their mansion to discuss about what had happened. It was there that his B-Daman was revealed to be an ancient, legendary B-Daman that had once sparked a disastrous conflict that had happened on Biidama Jima centuries ago, known as the **Great B-Daman Wars**, in which three opposing factions of B-Ders, each one specializing in one of the three basic B-Daman types, fought each other to the death with their Super-Shot-capable B-Daman.

Many lives and B-Daman were lost on all three sides, and the natural environments of the island were torn asunder by the destructive powers of the Super-Shots, all over one particularly special B-Daman. This B-Daman boasts a revolutionary **Revolver Barrel System**, which can be adjusted, so that three marbles could be fired at once with a single push of the trigger. The reason why those three factions fought over the B-Daman is because that it can fire B-Dama more powerfully, with pin-point accuracy and a devastating firing rate that its creator was said to have gone mad after test-firing it. This B-Daman is known as "**Revolver Amon**". Danma, when questioned on how he had acquired the B-Daman by the Three Elders, replies that during the time of the 3rd Annual B-Daman World Championships, he was given Revolver Amon by a mysterious cloaked man who then disappeared like lightning. The Three Elders then advised Danma to keep on the look-out for anyone that would most likely try to steal Revolver Amon from him, and use it for evil purposes, with the re-instigation of the Great B-Daman Wars among the very worst. Taking the Elders' advice to heart, the Japanese-born B-Der made sure to use his B-Daman only for serious competitive situations. Knowing that he may have potentially made a lot of enemies during the Championships, he kept his Revolver Amon in reserve for high-level tournaments, and used an alternate B-Daman boasting a rubber **drive strip**, that allows a powerfully-shot marble to spin forward when fired from the B-Daman. After many years of participation in the sport of B-Daman (while watching out for and avoiding any malevolent B-Der that would try to use Revolver Amon for evil, as well), Danma decided to settle down and start a family. Now, he has a son named Kenichi, nicknamed Ken for short, who has inherited his passion for B-Daman. The story to come would chronicle the journey of Ken as a B-Der. Would he have what it takes to become one of the best B-Ders, just as his father had before him?

3…

2…

1…

**B-Fight!**

* * *

Author's Note: That was an awfully long prologue wasn't it? Anyways, be sure to give reviews! Constructive criticism is most appreciated!

References made in this chapter: Revolver Amon is a reference to Omega Bahamut, a Revolver-Type B-Daman from Crash B-Daman (which came after Battle B-Daman), and a drive strip is a piece featured in certain Power-Type B-Daman toys since Super B-Daman (which came before Battle B-Daman). Oh, and in Binsfield's seven-deadly-sins-based classification of demons, Amon is the demon representing the deadly sin of wrath. One more thing, the Super-Shots are references to the ones in Cross Fight B-Daman (Which will be dubbed later this year as B-Daman CrossFire).


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As I've said before, I do not own the B-Daman franchise (but Takara-Tomy does).

**Chapter 1: **Enter Ken Tetsuo!

One Saturday afternoon, at a neighborhood in Osaka, we see a young boy coming home from school. He wears a simple white t-shirt over which he wears a red sweat jacket, along with a pair of baggy shorts with zip-up pockets on it. On his feet he wears a pair of sneakers with the Japanese katakana for "Flames" on them. He has a peach-ish skin tone common among Japanese-born people, in addition to a spiky mop of reddish-brown hair on his head and fiery red eyes with a confident glint to them. This young boy is Ken Tetsuo, son of former World's #1 B-Der Danma Tetsuo, and his wife, Michiko. Today is his 11th birthday, and for the longest time, he had wanted a B-Daman so that he would play with some of his schoolmates in target-shooting games. As soon as he came home (and takes his shoes off), he was greeted by his mother, who smiles, "Ah, Ken. How was school for my birthday boy?" He replies, "Oh, it is fine, kaa-san," before asking, "Anyways, what's for dinner?" At this, she replies, "Well, we're going to Shakey's Pizza Parlor for your birthday dinner, and your birthday party." Ken nods in understanding. It is little to no secret that he loves pizza, but thinks that dessert-based ones don't count as legitimate pizza pies at all. He then asks, "At what time will we leave for Shakey's?" at which she replies, "We'll leave later this evening. But first," as she pulls out a package and hands it to her son, "Your father wanted me to give this to you when you're old enough." Ken gives the package a once over, before noticing a parchment labeled "To: Ken, From: Dad", as he then opens the letter. It reads;

"Dear Son,

If you're reading this, then your mom gave you the package for your birthday, and you're ready for B-Daman! In this package is a particularly special B-Daman that's helped me in my career as a B-Der. Heck, I even won the 5th Annual B-Daman World Championships with it! I know what you might be thinking; 'How did you get this B-Daman?' Well, let me tell you, son. I was about your age, and this mysterious cloaked guy appeared before me and just handed it to me before vanishing. He didn't give his name—As a matter of fact; he didn't say anything at all! Anyways, in addition to this 'special B-Daman' are some marbles for it and some money to buy an accessory or two at the hobby shop or a toy store or whatever you would like to buy with it. If you really strive to become one of the best B-Ders in this blasted world, then go for it! Show them what you can do!

Sincerely,

Danma Tetsuo A.K.A. Dad

P.S.: If you meet any bullies who play B-Daman, stick it to 'em! But not without a little training to get some experience! Speaking of which, also included in this package somewhere are the instructions to my secret training room, and it has everything you'll need to start sharpening your skills as a B-Der!"

Ken smirked at the last part, as he then proceeded to open up the package, revealing the B-Daman in question, a plastic baggie filled with glossy blue marbles, some 5,000 Yen in cash, and another parchment. The B-Daman itself has a large, 3-barreled revolver cylinder-like apparatus mounted at its 'business end' with a spring-loaded mechanism. On its back, and above the trigger, is a two-handed grip handle that is meant for maneuverability and accuracy. Its head part resembles that of a demonic lion, with its mane spiking backwards and upwards (though not obscuring the opening for loading marbles for firing), ending in blunt points, a pair of feline eye designs above the snout, and a red "visor" in an open, roaring mouth. Its arm parts have hands resembling a lion's paws, but with jagged claws. The feet parts resemble the hind-legs of a lion, but with jagged claws on the paws, same as with the arms. On the side of the barrel is the B-Daman's name; **Revolver Amon**. He muttered in awe, "Suge…" before noticing the parchment containing the instructions to his father's secret training room. It reads; "Go to the bookcase in the living room, and pull down a book titled "How NOT to establish a Secret Room", and the bookcase will open, revealing my hidden B-Daman training area." Ken then asks his mother, "On what row of the bookcase is 'How NOT establish a Secret Room'?" at which she replies, "Third shelf in the middle, Ken dear." He smiles, "Thanks, kaa-san!" as he goes to the living room, Revolver Amon in hand, and searches the bookcase for the book mentioned by the instructions. After a few minutes, he finds the book titled "How NOT to establish a Secret Room". Ken smiled, before putting his left hand on the book, before pulling it back. He stands back as the book retracted into the bookcase, as the latter began to slowly swivel, revealing a tunnel. Curious, he follows it into a blackened room. He fumbled around a bit for a light switch until he found and flicked it upwards, turning on the lights in the room. What the ceiling lights illuminated blew Ken away; a table in the center with an official W.B.D.C. playing field with the works, a tackle box with tools for repairing and customizing B-Daman, posters on the wall detailing the previous B-Daman World Championships (even the 5th Annual Championships his father competed in), a bookcase with books on the subject of B-Daman and a few video tapes, and a VCR connected to a projector aimed at a screen.

Ken muttered to himself in awe, "So this is what tou-san left for me…best birthday present ever," as he then notices a sticky note on the playing field table. He picks it up, and it reads; "Play video tape #1 on the VCR." At this, he turns to the bookcase, and scans through the video tapes on it, before finding the one labeled "#1". He retrieves it, puts it in the VCR, and turns on the projector to see what's in store. The video tape is a movie detailing the basics of B-Daman, such as the types, customizations, the W.B.D.C. itself, and the various challenges that one can participate in. He finished watching the video tape, just in time for his mother to call to him, "Ken! We're getting ready to go!" He replies, "Coming mom!" as he went out of the room, Revolver Amon in tow, as he closes the living room bookcase. Ken asks, "Kaa-san, may I bring Revolver Amon with me? I'd like to show it to my friends." Michiko replies to her son, "Well, I would recommend leaving it in your room, perhaps in your drawer." He nods, before going upstairs to his bedroom, and putting the B-Daman in his underwear drawer as he apologizes to it, "Sorry, Amon, but my mom wouldn't want you to get stolen from me." He then went downstairs, as he then grabbed the 5,000 yen, puts it in his wallet, before going outside the door to put his shoes on and to wait for his mother.

They then left for Shakey's Pizza Parlor for the birthday party (after locking the doors and windows), and everyone had a good time there, eating pizza and birthday cake, playing party games, and opening presents. Afterwards, everyone went home. When Ken and his mother came home, they took off their shoes before going inside the house. He went up to his room to check up on his B-Daman, as he opened the underwear drawer to a shocking sight; his Revolver Amon aglow with a fiery red aura. When he grasped the B-Daman by its grip handle, he felt a massive, empowering feeling flow through his veins, as he then felt a pull on his mind, signifying that he is receiving a vision. In it, Ken finds himself in the middle of a barren field chock full of craters, scorch marks, and the bodies of deceased warriors in samurai-like armor, with badly-damaged B-Daman in their grasps. He gasped in horror, before hearing the sounds of fighting, marbles firing from B-Daman, and fierce battle cries. At this, he turns to see a terrible sight; more of these warriors firing at each other with B-Daman as if they were firearms, and falling by the other's hands. It was then that a silhouetted figure appeared on the torn-asunder battlefield, wearing a suit of samurai armor, fiercer-looking than the others. In his hand; Revolver Amon! Ken then heard the newcomer speak, "This pitiful war has gone on long enough, all over such a special B-Daman as what I hold in my hand at this very moment," before raising it up and aiming it threateningly at the warriors, who had stopped fighting to hear what the stranger has to say. He continues coldly, "You will put this ridiculously petty conflict to a peaceful end. These Great B-Daman Wars devastated the natural landscapes of Biidama Jima, and it would benefit everyone on the island if you would stop this madness. Do so; lest I take your life with this B-Daman should you try to do something that you would ultimately regret in the afterlife." Feeling the seriousness of his words, the warrior B-Ders set down their B-Daman onto the ground, and put their hands up in surrender. It is then that all color left and everything froze in time, except for the mysterious warrior and Ken, as the former then turned towards the Japanese boy. He starts, "You. Do you realize what you've inherited from your father?" Ken replies nervously at the tone, "I'm really sorry to say this, but I don't." The stranger remarks with a calm tone, "You have nothing to apologize for, Kenichi Tetsuo. That B-Daman you inherited from your father had once sparked a cataclysmic conflict on the island of Biidama Jima centuries ago, known as the Great B-Daman Wars, where three factions of warrior B-Ders, each specializing in one of the three basic B-Daman types, fought against each other."

"But why," Ken asks, "Why would a B-Daman like Revolver Amon cause such an awful arms race?" The mysterious warrior B-Der replies, "Allow me to explain, boy. Revolver Amon possesses an innovative Revolver Barrel System, which can be adjusted so that the user can fire up to three marbles at the same time with a single push of the trigger. In addition, when the marbles leave the barrel after firing, the front part of the barrel rotates before it is ready to fire again. The reason why Revolver Amon caused the B-Daman Wars is because of its immense firing strength, extraordinarily high firing rate, and unmatched accuracy. This B-Daman's capabilities are said to have driven its creator mad, too, after he test-fired it. His assistant had the B-Daman locked up in a blackened room, knowing of the danger it would pose if it fell into the wrong hands. However, word had spread of what Revolver Amon is capable of, and three factions of powerful B-Ders went to war, each wanting the B-Daman for their own purposes. They are the **Phoenix Battalion**, the **Wyvern Army**, and the **Sphinx Legion**. The Phoenix Battalion specializes in Power-Type B-Daman, to great efficiency in battle, and can shoot down even the most immovable of targets with the least amount of marbles used. Their members are known to be a bit hot-blooded, but they know what it takes to get the job done. As you can guess, they want Revolver Amon for its incomparable firing strength. Members of the Wyvern Army are renowned far and wide on the island for their incredible use of Control-Type B-Daman, able to shoot down targets from any distance in any weather condition; rain, shine, fog, snow, and even thunderstorms. Their leader is known as a cunning planner and rumor had it was that he was planning on taking over the island of Biidama Jima, once his army got their hands on Revolver Amon. However, his son covertly ordered his assassination, so that he would use Revolver Amon for noble purposes, should the Wyvern Army acquire it. The Sphinx Legion's warrior B-Ders vent their emotions in firing their Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman, taking advantage of their firing rate to wear down their enemies. Their boldness is like that of the Phoenix Battalion's soldiers, but a bit more calculating. Lives were lost on all three sides in a stalemate, and the natural environments of the island were left scarred and desolate. All were trying to gain ground, to reach the lair of Revolver Amon's creator, whose entrance was sealed in by an extraordinarily heavy bolder. Weary of the stalemate and the war itself, I defected from the Wyvern Army, so that I could use Revolver Amon's abilities to end the war myself, as you saw. It wasn't easy getting past that boulder, but it provided a good challenge. Plus, the creator's assistant wasn't too much of a threat either, too. Now, don't get me wrong, I did not assault him." Ken asks, "Then what did you do?" at which he replies, "I negotiated with him, to let me use Revolver Amon's incredible power to put an end to this idiotic war. He had let me go into that blackened room, where I found the B-Daman, loaded and ready to fire. Afterwards, I came out of the room, and put on a new suit of armor, so that I could not be recognized by my former compatriots in the Wyvern Army. Oh, and I don't need to remind you on what had happened next."

The 11-year-old boy nods, before remarking, "I never knew that this B-Daman had such a dark past with a bittersweet ending," at which the silhouetted warrior retorts, "However, its story did not end right there and then. After the Great B-Daman Wars were ended, I had kept the B-Daman with me, and the role of its protection was passed down through many generations. When your father was your age, one of my descendants had given him Revolver Amon for his use in the sport of B-Daman. He proved to be able to use it quite well, I might add, even into the 5th Annual World Championships where he won with it, using that Shining Scatter-Burst technique. Now, you, as Revolver Amon's latest wielder, will set the stage for the next chapter in its story." Ken nodded, before asking, "What must I do? I've a hunch that people today might covet it, just as they did centuries ago," at which the silhouetted stranger gave a light laugh, replying, "Worry not, boy, the W.B.D.C. had put a weaker (but still useful) version of the original Revolver Barrel into production as limited edition parts given out in contests. I don't think you'll have that much to worry about. What would happen next would depend on how you use Revolver Amon's power, either to lead into an exciting new age for the sport of B-Daman, or a catastrophic era of doom and destruction. Remember this well, Kenichi Tetsuo. We will meet again in time…" before fading away as he waved good-bye. The son of the former World Champion B-Der was about to do the same, when everything went white. When the light faded, Ken finds himself back in his bedroom, holding Revolver Amon in his hands. He then noticed something different about it; in the mouth visor is a large pair of feline anime eyes. To his surprise, the eyes MOVED, looking up at him. Ken asks with a shocked stammer, "Are you a-a-ALIVE?!" As if in reply, a voice from the B-Daman calls out, "In a way, young one." He felt his mouth gape open in flabbergast and awe, as he thought, "This is definitely the weirdest birthday ever."

Chapter End

That took me long enough! Be sure to give reviews and constructive criticism! You see something in my story that needs some fixing, gimme a shout!

References made in this Chapter: Wouldn't you guys believe that the Shakey's Pizza Parlor chain also has locations in Japan, thus the inclusion of one in this chapter. In addition, the way Revolver Amon's barrel worked is a reference to how Omega Bahamut's revolver barrel worked. The three opposing factions in the Great B-Daman Wars are references to Fighting Phoenix, Wild Wyvern, and Stag Sphinx from Super B-Daman. Oh, I forgot to mention in the prologue, that Danma Tetsuo's first name comes from the Japanese name for Daniel Kuso from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, which is Danma Kuso. Not only that, but the Tetsuo surname came from Ariel and Arian Tetsuo from the WipEout video game series. One more thing; the part where Revolver Amon "comes to life" is a reference to the B-Animals in Cross Fight B-Daman (as mentioned before, will be dubbed B-Daman CrossFire for Western audiences this Fall!).


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again; I do **NOT** own the B-Daman franchise.

**Chapter 2: **Training

It was after regaining his composure that Ken became curious of how his Revolver Amon became self-aware, and asked him of it. The B-Daman replies, "I do not know exactly, but it is believed that certain B-Daman made on the island of Biidama Jima thrive on the collective willpower of users past and present, and if they get enough power from this and their user's heart becomes one with them, they would become sentient. However, the only flaw is that they are unable to move their bodies on their own. This had just happened with me, but I am certain that I'm not the only one. They also gain the will to analyze data and make accurate decisions," as his user then asks, "How did you become self-aware when I had just inherited you from my father?" Amon replies, "I became self-aware the first time, when your father was chosen as my next wielder, and puts his heart into the sport. I usually communicate with him using telepathy, but he never knew my past until the Three Elders of Biidama Jima told him about it after he won the 5th Annual B-Daman World Championships. However, they themselves never knew that I'm self-aware, and I intend to keep it that way until the circumstances are right for the revelation. I went dormant years later, when your father settled down, waiting for the opportunity to reawaken and become bonded to a new partner. Oh, and about the Elders, they also tend to hire special agents from the W.B.D.C. to keep a look-out for anything or anyone that can threaten the integrity of the sport of B-Daman. Who knows? Perhaps there is one overhearing us, right at this very moment." The 11 year-old boy nods, before looking out the window for anyone that may be snooping in, but could not find a person. "You never know, Ken, you never know," remarks the B-Daman, "Anyhow, it is getting late. We will begin training in that hidden room tomorrow."

Meanwhile, at a top-secret facility, we see a tall figure firing practice shots at several rows of target pins on a table with the W.B.D.C. logo on it. Crowning his head is a mop of jet-black hair, with one large bang covering half of his face, in addition to a tanned skin tone, purple eyes with a serious glint to them, over which he wears a pair of sunglasses. He also wears a white tank-top, along with a black overcoat, khakis, and work shoes. His B-Daman, with which he fired at the targets, looked unusual, boasting a row of three barrels instead of one, and the marbles would be fired from it in bursts of three with a lever, suggesting that it has a firing mechanism based on the Nordenfelt-type machine guns used against torpedo boats by the British Royal Navy in the late 1870s. Mounted between the head and the firing lever is a one-handed grip handle, grasped with a fingerless-gloved hand. The B-Daman itself also seems to have a motif of Cerberus, the three-headed watchdog of Hades in Greek mythology, with the head resembling a demonic wolf, with a fierce blue visor in its snarling maw. Its arms have jagged spikes, ending in ferocious canine paws with razor-sharp claws. Its feet resemble demonic dog paws, as well, also with undoubtedly sharp claws. Attached to the back of the B-Daman's head is a strange, three-into-one magazine. This B-Daman's name is Trio Kerberosso, and its user's identity is that of Sakyo Rashomon, a special agent of the W.B.D.C., and one of the highest ranking B-Ders in the world. As soon as he stopped firing, he hears a deep, demonic-sounding, three-toned voice tone remark to him, "Sakyo, I have felt a familiar presence. It is, without any doubt in my mind, Revolver Amon, the B-Daman that had once sparked the Great B-Daman Wars long ago on Biidama Jima. What do you make of this?" Sakyo replies to the B-Daman, who spoke before him, "I know. I recall Danma Tetsuo telling me with fatherly pride earlier of how he sent it to his son, Kenichi, for his 11th birthday." At this, Kerberosso remarks, "I know not if it is a good idea for that Tetsuo to give his own son **THAT** B-Daman. The boy may end up attracting enemies, just as his father did years ago." The high-ranking B-Der thought for a moment, before saying, "Good point, Kerberosso. I may have to look into this, and who knows? Perhaps he'll reach the same level of greatness as a B-Der that his father did, perhaps beyond it, too." He then hears an intercom speaker call out, "Sakyo Rashomon, please report to Director Daiwa's office," to which he sighs, "Well, it looks like we'll be going to be assigned to another mission," as he walks off to his superior's office, Kerberosso in hand.

The next day, Ken and Amon went into the secret training chamber, for target practice before participating in B-Daman games with his friends. He sets up a row of target pins, weighted by B-Dama placed in each one, as the B-Daman says to him, "Ken, since you are beginning, adjust my revolver barrel to Single Mode, where I can fire single-marble bursts. The recoil in Triple Mode may knock you off of your feet. " Not listening to a word the B-Daman said, Ken fires a three-marble burst from Amon, the recoil of which causing the beginning B-Der to fall onto his rear end. He gets up with a pained groan, as he remarks to Amon, "Whoo! You're not kidding! Sorry I ignored you, Amon buddy!" The B-Daman replies "Think nothing of it. Now you know not to ignore your B-Daman's advice. Anyways, that blast took out the ENTIRE row of weighted target pins. See for yourself." At this, Ken took a good look, and felt his jaw drop in awe at the sight. The target pins were more than just taken down; they were also sent flying into a wall and embedded there. Shaking off his daze, Ken grabs a nearby crowbar and removes the target pins from the wall, before adjusting Revolver Amon's barrel to Single Mode. He then retrieves the target pins, and sets them back up on the table. Ken picks up Amon by his grip handle, before aiming him at a target pin. He starts,

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"B-FIGHT!" as he then pushed the trigger, firing a single marble at the target pin. The recoil was less than in Triple Mode, but it still pushed him back about an eighth of an inch. The marble went sailing through the air at a blistering speed, before making its mark on the target pin. The impact caused it to go flying onto the floor, and split open, spilling out the marble used to weigh it down. Ken grinned, before proceeding to fire at the other weighted target pins, with the same results as the first. "And that, my friend," he starts with a smirk, "Is how you knock down weighted target pins, eh Amon?" The B-Daman replies, "Why, yes. Anyways, show your classmates what I can do, but let us switch from the Revolver Barrel unit to something of your preferred type. I don't want anyone going as far as to kill you for me." At this, Ken replies, "Well, I am a sucker for Power-Types, so let's make you into a Power-Type. Oh, and sure, let's agree to use the Revolver Barrel for serious situations," as he detaches the Revolver Barrel, before reaching into the tackle box and pulling out a short barrel extension, and attaching it to Amon's front. In the bottom area of the inner part of the barrel is a rubber strip that reaches into a B-Daman's core. Amon remarks to Ken, "A Drive Barrel Accessory Part? This part is fabulous for Power-Type customizations. Good call, Ken!" Accessory Parts (A.P.'s for short) are pieces used for customizing B-Daman to varying degrees. The newly-identified Drive Barrel is an Accessory Part that adds a drive strip to the B-Daman equipped with it.

He then resets the weighted target pins, and starts the B-Daman battle cry again,

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"B-FIGHT!" He pushed the trigger, firing a shot at one pin, knocking it down very powerfully. To his amazement, when the marble rebounded, it actually shot forward at another target pin and knocking it away with the same amount of force as with the first. "Wow, this Drive Barrel is so cool! I like the way that marble zoom at that target pin when it knocked down the other one!" cheered Ken, at which Amon replies, "I can see that, Ken. Now, if you want to increase my load capacity for B-Dama, attach a magazine-type A.P. to the back of my head to equip it." At this, the aspiring B-Der reaches into the tackle box again, and pulled out a magazine piece with a wide nozzle on it, before attaching it to the back of Amon's head. This A.P. is a Wide-Nozzle Magazine, which increases the load capacity of any B-Daman to which it is equipped. Most B-Daman usually boast a base capacity of two B-Dama, and magazine-type A.P.'s are developed to increase that capacity by several times, and are usually created in different designs, sometimes with a gimmick. While relatively basic, the Wide-Nozzle Magazine allows the user to load several B-Dama into his/her B-Daman for firing, that which makes it good for customizations of all three types. Ken grabs a handful of B-Dama, and loads them into Amon though the A.P. He then aims and fires them at the weighted target pins, knocking them down at a rapid rate of fire. Ken smirked widely at his handiwork done to the target pins, as he then hears his mother, Michiko, call out, "Ken, it is lunch time!" Amon remarks, "We can resume training after your lunch, Ken. Your mother is calling." At this, he grabs Amon, puts the Revolver Barrel in his pocket, and went out of the training room to have lunch with his mother.

Chapter End

Sorry it's a tad short. To give you, my readers, a heads-up, it's my first day of technical school tomorrow, so I may have to start Chapter 3 at a later time. Anyways, be sure to review, and as I've said before, constructive criticism is most appreciated.

References made: Director Daiwa's name references Yamato's surname in the Japanese version of Battle B-Daman, which is Daiwa, rather than Delgado. Not only that, but the A.P.'s are a reference to the Tune-Up Gear pieces and their predecessors in the B-Daman franchise. In addition, I named Sakyo Rashomon after Sakyo Kuroyami from Beyblade Zero-G and the Rashomon city gate in Kyoto, Japan. Oh, and Trio Kerberosso with its Nordenfelt-based firing gimmick is something I came up with. Its name comes from the three barrels, the Italian word for "red" (which is rosso), and an alternate name for Cerberus, the three-headed guard dog of Hades. Oh, and Sakyo's role as a special agent of the W.B.D.C. is a reference to how Tsubasa Otori from Metal Fight Beyblade worked for for the W.B.B.A. as an agent. Oh, and I keep forgetting; the W.B.D.C. is a reference to all the iterations of the All-Japan B-Daman Association throughout the years in the B-Daman franchise. Not only that, but Trio Kerberosso is also a reference to Konig Cerberus, a B-Daman from Super B-Daman, and is capable of firing two marbles at once with a single push of the trigger.


End file.
